Confused Hearts
by Hildebrant
Summary: After fighting Dracula, Malus is rescued from Vincent by Carrie only to wind up in a worse situation (Carrie and Malus)
1. Default Chapter

                                                Confused Hearts

Well here I am writing my first Castlevania fanfiction, and unlike all of the others out there, this one is based on the Nintendo 64 version of the legendary mythos. It contains Carrie and Malus romance, so you have been warned. I do not own Castlevanianoe do I own Carrie and Malus. So enjoy     

Carrie and Reinhardt raced from the crumbling structure. Victory was theirs as the rumbling and noise around them lessened as they put distance between them and the crumbling tower.

            'Too easy' Carrie thought to herself. 'Dracula did put up a good fight back there in his chamber, but it seemed like there's still something left undone, what could it be?' Carrie thought to herself.

            She and Reinhardt ran to a lift and found them selves face to face with.

"Malus" Carrie said aloud. "What are you still doing here boy? The castle's coming down around us, it's dangerous here" Reinhardt interjected to the purple clad youth. 

"I just came to say goodbye" he said in a calm, relaxed manner. "Goodbye, forever" he said with a level of finality.

Reinhardt backed away and readied his whip and placed one hand on his short sword. He didn't want to harm the boy, but something told him that this was no ordinary child.

A blinding flash of light exploded around Malus, causing Carrie and Reinhardt to shield their eyes. 

Malus could feel the power of a thousand years worth of imprisoned power returning to him. He felt like an explosion was going his veins, and leaving the power in them. He walked out from the light and looked on at his wary audience. He was completely different from what they had seen before the light overtook his previous form 

He looked like Malus, save for the longer hair, almost down to his neck. His red shirt was ripped open baring his pale white flesh to the cold open air. He wore a more elaborate, yet still torn version of Malus' long purple coat, along with various other expensive garments, and pieces of clothing.  

 With a slight gesture from his gloved hand, he spoke.

"Good evening young travelers, permit to introduce myself, I am count Vlad Tepes, and you have trespassed on my property and you must now be punished for your actions" he replied with firmness.

Carrie could feel confusion take hold of her. "Vlad Tepes, but that's the real name of .."

"Dracula, yes you are very bright, if not ignorant for not heeding the warnings of the villagers. Either way, you came here to die" he said as he marched towards them.

"That's where you're wrong Demon" Reinhardt said as he cracked his whip at the evil count. "Your reign of evil ends now"

            The new form of Dracula looked at the owner of the now said warning. "what is this I'm sensing from you, newcomer. I haven't sensed it in over one hundred years, tell me, are you the next Belmont to challenge me?" 

            "Yes, I am Reinhardt Schneider, of the Belmont clan, and I am here to destroy you and rid the world of your evil"

            Upon hearing this, Count Dracula did what few have hardly ever seen or heard, he laughed. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, the next thing you know you'll be telling me that you will punish me Ha Ha". Once He had regained his composure, Dracula spoke with much more clarity.  

"You are quite the jester young fool, but in all of the years that I have known the Belmont's, none of them were about fancy speeches, it appears that over the years, brain cells have been slipping in the family genes"

            Reinhardt had heard enough, he had heard the stories of the count having been a worthy opponent, but never an arrogant Braggart"

            "How dare you, Demon!!" shouted Reinhardt as he swung his whip out at the unsuspecting vampire lord.

            Dracula turned at the last moment, only to be met with the cold, hard, steel tip of Reinhardt's whip. The impact of the strike had dealt very little damage to the count, but he had some recoil, after the blow, 

Reinhardt took this as his chance to strike.

            Reinhardt charged like a wild man, unsheathing his dagger, and throwing caution to the wind. He was upon Dracula with rattlesnake like speed, prepared to bring his dagger down on the ruler of the undead. He wasn't counting on the evil aristocrat catching the razor sharp blade, with his bare hand.

            "I think it's time I educated you in the very beating that I gave your ancestors, time after miserable time" 

With that, Dracula threw Reinhardt over his shoulder with one hand, and onto the cold hard surface of the rooftop. Dracula observed his scarred palm and watched as it cured itself within the time span of one mortal heartbeat.

            Reinhardt knew he was in trouble, he just didn't know how much. He also didn't expect a familiar attack from his previous battle to make comeback. He watched as a wave of energy erupted from beneath the soles of Dracula's feet. He jumped as best as he could with his world still spinning from the impact of the throw, but landed just as the aftershock passed through.

            Reinhardt dropped to one knee. It felt as though his entire body from the waste down had gone numb. He looked up to see another wave of green energy fire off of Dracula's waste and hit Reinhardt square in the chest. 

His Armor cracked, and his body bruised, he slowly tried to rise up, but found Dracula's foot come crashing down on his chest, right on top of his heart. While Dracula's shoes were not hard, rather finely crafted cloth, it was the dark lord's massive strength that really hurt.

"Oh, to savor the moment. The moment I have waited all my life for, the moment where I stand triumphant over the latest of the Belmont Clan, and all of Europe, and eventually the world, bows before me and my dark power" 

Dracula looked down at his handiwork, and smiled as Reinhardt began to groan in agony while his armor began to give way to the god-like amount of pressure that the dark lord was exerting on his heart. Dracula then formulated a new plan, he held his hand up to his face and watched as it began to glow and burn in an unholy fire, and as he raised his hand up and he aimed it at Reinhardt's chest. He then brought his burning hand down at breakneck speed, and would have struck, if not for the sound of..

"Malus, don't do this" came the voice of a worried Carrie. Annoyed, Dracula looked back at the red eyed, purple haired youth who had developed feelings for his childlike alter ego.

"Malus is gone child, now leave lest I must focus my wrath on you instead of this accursed Belmont"

Confused, Carrie spoke again. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" 

"I mean he never really existed child, he was just a name that I used till I regained my power" Dracula spoke, becoming more annoyed with each syllable, was the child trying to buy the Belmont more time?

            "Then all you did was use me, fooled me into believing you, fooled me into trusting you" Carrie said, losing all signs of feeling and emotion in her voice. "you just used me" she repeated.

            "You were far too gullible and Naïve," Dracula said as he rose from his position in standing over Reinhardt "

oh you may put on a show that you have no emotions, and no feelings, but you are still a gullible little child, still trusting the words of a complete stranger, rather than the words of your own conscience." By now Dracula was starring down at Carrie, who was little more than an eyelash away from the dark lord. 

"Now you know why you were so easy to manipulate" Dracula said as he lowered himself to Carrie's viewpoint. "It's because you were nothing more than a gullible, foolish little child, now do you understand, hm? 

Carrie's response was in the form of a razor ring right across Dracula's face!

To say that this caught the dark lord off guard was an immense understatement. 

            Carrie was no longer showing any emotion like before, instead, she was now cold, emotionless, just as she was before she ventured into this castle. 

She was prepared to slay this vile being with her bare hands if necessary, for once again, she now had a new reason not to like adults. All they ever did was use children for their own needs, and Carrie wasn't about to take this treatment willingly.  

Dracula stared back at the wicked child who had dared attack him, and had continued to advance upon him with cold, hard determination. His face had healed long ago, but the shock was still on his face, he slowly began to back away, fearful of what else this devil-spawn could do to him.

Carrie looked at Dracula for but a moment, and unleashed a force orb so powerful, that the dark lord staggered about until he was flat on his back.

Dracula starred down at his bare chest, and saw smoke emitting off of it, surprise still claimed the face of the dark aristocrat. It seemed that his arrogance had finally gotten him in a position that he might not be able to walk away from.

Carrie charged at the count and swung a razor ring right at him, but only struck air, as Dracula had transformed into his, mist form. Dracula had floated a good few feet away from Carrie and had taken shape in mid-air. While in solid form, he launched a fireball straight at Carrie. Carrie however countered with her own blast, destroying Dracula's own blast.  

Carrie looked on at the events with no emotion on her pale face. She once revered the previous form of this creature with affection and care, two native feelings to her, now she felt only one thing, one emotion: betrayal, and this is an emotion that must not go unpunished. Carrie began to attack with cold hard determination, her focus was unbreakable, her assault unrelenting, all in the name of revenge, revenge on the one who had toyed with her emotions.

Dracula dodged Carrie's attacks as best as he could, but the blasts came at him, no matter how far he flew or dodged, and should he have tried to attack up close, she swung at him with her razor rings. Despite his current condition, The Count could not help but be impressed with the girl. 'She's just like you Lisa, strong and firm in her beliefs to the bitter end, no wonder I was attracted to her' thought the Dark Count as he narrowly dodged another of her blasts.

After finished off a grueling series of dodging and blasting back at the count, Carrie observed his breathing and tattered appearance, sensing that the battle was coming to a head, she began to draw energy from all around her, forming it into her most powerful attack. She looked back at the count one last time, and mumbled to herself: "I'll never trust another adult again" and let her blast fly at the evil Prince.

Dracula writhed and convulsed in a show of bright blue flashes of light as the bright sphere of energy struck his body and ended the last remaining amounts of power that he had left, and soon felt his body change, from the tall, long haired aristocrat, to that of the deceptive little youth that he had been reborn as. 

Reinhardt had finally collected himself and rose up to both feet. He coughed a few times, and looked back and saw the previous form of Dracula disappear in a flash of light, and in its place was the boy Malus. "What is going on here?" Reinhardt asked himself.

Carrie looked back at Malus who was now just gaining his bearings and turned her back to him, and began to walk to the lift, finally prepared to walk away from this nightmare once and for all. She almost got to the lift when she heard Malus start to speak.

"Where am I? What has happened to me? Carrie? Malus stuttered confusingly. He looked back at the now leaving Fernandez girl. He jogged over to her as fast as he could.

"What do you want Malus?" Carrie stated with her back turned to him, and her emotions still buried. 

"What are you doing here, I can't remember how I had gotten where I am" he said in a confused manner. He was not however prepared for what Carrie had to say next.

"You can stop with the lying Malus, I know who you are, and I know what you are," she stated with finality and firmness.

Malus stopped talking and dropped his head down slowly. "So you know, who I am, I had hoped you hadn't found out this way" he said with what seemed like genuine concern.

"How did you expect me to find out, from that Vile Bitch Actrise!!" she said with uncharacteristic bitterness in her voice. She observed as Malus took a step back from the sudden rise in her vocal chords.

Carrie then collected herself and lowered her head. "Malus, a long time ago, I thought that only adults could manipulate children's feelings, but I was wrong, thanks to you." She didn't have to look back to see the look of hurt on his face, nor did she care to look back. "It seems that every time I let my emotions show, I just get hurt by it. Now I know that I truly was a fool to let them show. Thanks to you I may never show my emotions again"

Malus looked up to see her still standing there, unchanged from before. It was heartbreaking to hear this coming from her, but still, he listened, hoping to find some way reconciling with her.

"Goodbye Malus, or whoever you are, May you never make the same mistake in your life again" she said as she slowly walked towards the lift, only to be met by a rude shove to the ground. Shoved, by none other than Charlie Vincent.

"Out of the way child, I must rid this world of this vile being once and for all," shouted Vincent. He edged his way closer to Malus, vial of Holy water in hand, while Malus edged farther away from Vincent.

Reinhardt looked on at Vincent's recent sign of enthusiasm. "Great, now he does some actual work, right after he's slept the entire time, and been cursed into becoming a vampire. If he thinks that for one minute I'm going to let him take the credit he's wrong" Reinhardt muttered to himself as he walked over to the scene.

"Farewell, creature from hell" Vincent shouted as he raised his vial high over his head, prepared to splash the contents all over the violet clothed youth. 

Malus looked back at Carrie, for one pleading moment, hoping that she would help him. The Belmont was out of the question, so he had to rely on the only person he could trust, but once he looked into the eyes, those red orbs of fire, he could see that she would never help him again. 

In defeat, Malus closed his eyes, prepared to accept his fate, and mouthed his last words to Carrie: "Forgive me" he then stood limp and waited for the damned water to go splashing all over his body, but his fate was prolonged, once again.

Vincent gasped in surprise as he felt his vial of holy water smashed to pieces by a small dart-like ball of energy. He looked back and saw the young Fernandez girl lower her hands to her sides, relaxing them from releasing another portion of her magical energy.

"Child, what are you doing?" Vincent stuttered. Why would this ignorant little brat be aiding the lord of all vampires? Was she in league with the undead as well?

"I thought I made it clear to you before, that I don't like being treated, nor do I like being called a child" she said as she slowly walked over, and in front of Malus. 

"That you did, but tell me. Why are you aiding the lord of all vampires? If you let him live, he will surely reign destruction on all of Europe, quite possibly, even the world"

"He won't do a thing, Dracula has been beaten, and all that's left is a weak child by the name of Malus, and it'd be very cowardly of you to end the life of a child" Carrie finished, still staring daggers at Vincent.

"You foolish little girl, still believing in old wives tales, and you dare call me cowardly? Like I don't know who my enemy is?" Vincent said this while slowly reaching into his large bag, strung over his shoulder, and slowly removed a small dagger. "Perhaps, you're my enemy!!" he shouted as he raised the knife above his head to stab at Carrie.

Instinctively Malus shoved Carrie out of the way, wholly intending to take the knife meant for her. Only to be interrupted by Carrie, who took the knife, straight into her right arm.

Reinhardt had seen the whole thing, and shouted "VINCENT!!" with uncontrolled rage. He charged at the aged vampire hunter, fully intending to end the old man's life, with his own knife.

Malus stared down at Carrie, who was now clutching her bleeding right arm. This girl who not to long ago, had turned her back on him, had once again gone out of her way to help him. 

He thought back to the time in the hedge maze, with the gargoyles, and the patchwork gardener. He knew that neither of the castle inhabitants would harm him, but the girl still helped him, and even risked her life to help him. The other times were times that he wished not to think of.

While she was carrying a vile of Mandragora, he had mocked her, saying that there was no way to get out of the castle. Even after he had looked back to laugh at her, he still remembered the sad expression on her face, still thinking of him, and still concerned for him.  

Now here she was, again sacrificing her own safety for his. No more, Malus made a silent plea to himself: ' I'll never let anything happen to her again' with that done, he gathered her up into his arms, and held her close to him, although not to close for fear of hurting her arm any further.

     "Vincent, What the hell do you think you're doing?" Reinhardt said to Vincent as he angrily shoved the pudgy Vampire hunter back in anger.

"She got in the way, if not for her the whole town would be safe from this devil of a child," replied Vincent.

"He isn't capable of any more harm, he's finished" Reinhardt shot back at the stubborn old fool.

While they were arguing, they eventually started a shoving contest, a contest that Reinhardt easily won, but while Vincent was falling back, he saw his opportunity in the two huddled children.

Vincent, while falling back grabbed a hold of Malus and held the dagger to his throat, this once again forced Carrie to run to him. Only to have Malus thrown right at her, causing her to tumble over the edge of the roof. 

   "Carrie!" Reinhardt shouted as he lunged for Carrie's rapidly disappearing hand. By the time he was at the edge, Carrie was already halfway down, and quickly vanishing from sight. 

Reinhardt continued to look down even after she had disappeared with that strange boy. "It happened again. First Rosa, now Carrie, why does everyone close to me have to die?" Reinhardt said to himself.

"Don't worry lad, he won't trouble us or the world any longer, and as for the girl, well she made a good sacrifice" Vincent finished as he was picking himself up off of the ground. Vincent wasn't ready for what Reinhardt did to him next.

Reinhardt lashed out at Vincent with a punch that would have broken steel. He continued his onslaught until Vincent got out a single, bloody, syllable: "I know of a way down there" he said, hoping that his words would calm the raging animal of a man on top of him.

Reinhardt collected himself and then spoke to Vincent in between breathing. "Then you and I are going down there, to look for them, and for your sake old man, you'd better hope that they're both still alive" he said with violent determination.

**TO BE CONTINUED     **


	2. change of heart, change of mind

Change of heart, Change of mind

**Well with some good reviews to help me along, I give you the second part of my Carrie and Malus romance. I do not own any of the characters, and now, onto the fic**

Carrie could feel the sting of the earth as she and Malus slid down the side of the castle wall, to the unknown world below. 'So mother, am I coming to join you this time?' Carrie thought to herself as her demise looked more and more likely.

Carrie then felt her sore arm scrape against the sides. She gripped it reflexively, and cradled it with her free hand, thus ending any chance of slowing her fall, and eventual chance meeting with death. 

Malus, seeing Carrie's discomfort, did the only thing that he could think of at the moment. "Hang on" he shouted. He grabbed the bottom ends of his coat with one hand, and gripped Carrie with the other. He dug his feet into the ground behind him, and watched as they began to slow their descent to the bottom.

Carrie watched as Malus protected his back from the dirt and rock by holding his coat tight to his back, and her even closer to him. Why was he protecting her? She knew of his secret, so why was he still risking his life for hers. 'Probably so he can either kill me later, or so he can return the favor and then leave me for dead' Carrie thought to herself.

Their fall ended shortly later with Carrie tumbling out of Malus' arms due to the sudden stop from the impact. Carrie picked herself up off of the ground as best as she could, with her hurt right arm, but still found herself struggling, and winding up with tears in her eyes. She looked up to see Malus with his hand extended to her.

Reluctantly, she took his gloved hand into hers. He slowly helped her to her feet, and checked her for more injuries. He then put his arms around her in a passionate embrace, almost afraid to let her go.

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked, almost a little frightened by his change in emotion.

"I'm just glad that you're okay" Malus said in a slightly relived tone of voice.

"Aside from the pain in my right arm, I don't have any other injuries" she said as she walked a little bit before she dropped to one knee and gripped her left ankle in agony.

"First my right arm, now my left ankle, what next? The whole part of my face?"

Carrie said in disgust at her situation.

Malus couldn't help but snicker at the last comment. "This isn't funny Malus" Carrie shot back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just sit down and let me check it out' he said, slowly regaining his composure. Malus pressed down on a few areas on her ankle, and just as he has suspected, his suspicions were true.

            "You must have twisted it on the way down, just don't put any weight on it for a day or so, and it'll be fine" he said a he looked up into her ruby red eyes. 

            "That's very comforting Malus, but I can't exactly go home and rest it now can I, especially when I'm probably a good three or four miles away from the nearest town!" Carrie shouted at the violet clad youth.

"I'm sorry, here, lean on me, I'll help support you" Malus said as he slipped his arm under Carrie's and helped her walk on.

            "Why are you doing this Malus?" Carrie asked, puzzled at Malus' strange behavior.

            His simple response was: "I made a promise"

                                                       ~*~

"How close are we old man?" Reinhardt said as he and Vincent slowly scaled a part of the castle, to the murky, unseen depths below.

"Not much further, we should be there in about twenty minutes if we keep at this pace" Vincent replied from his now split, and bloody lips, compliments of Reinhardt.

They descended a bit further, and heard something that sounded like some sort of shrill cry. Reinhardt and Vincent looked to their right to see what looked like a decapitated head with snakes coming out of.

"A medusa head!" Reinhardt shouted as he reached for his dagger. He didn't have enough elbowroom to land a blow with his whip, so close quarters combat was the only alternative. He swung at the vile creature, and missed. It head butted him in his ribs and almost caused him to lose focus.

The Medusa head flew around for another round, and flew at Reinhardt in a type of zigzag pattern, trying to throw off Reinhardt's plan of attack.

Reinhardt, had dealt with this form of strategy before, and although he had more room to work with, but this was no time to be choosy, so he let his skills honed through years of training do the work for him. He closed his eyes, and swung blindly, and let fate decide.

 Opening his eyes, he saw the pieces of a separated Medusa head fall to the ground below.

"Good work lad, now let's get going before any more of them show up" Vincent said as he began to scale the side of the mountain once more. Reinhardt sheathed his dagger, and began to do likewise. "Carrie, I'm coming, and I won't let the same thing happen to you like I did Rosa" Reinhardt said to himself.

                                      ~*~

Malus and Carrie had walked a good ways down a path that they found at the foot of the cliff. They walked in total silence. Till Malus decided to break it, and the developing tension. "Carrie, why did you come to the castle? I understand why the Belmont did and all, it being his destiny and all, but why you?" 

Carrie was a little reluctant to let Malus of all people in on her past, but she was in no mood to argue, so she began to tell her story.

"It began, a long time ago. When my village in Romania was attacked by band of demons, they turned their attention towards me, hoping to kill me, along with any other survivors that crossed their paths. My foster mother saw this, and dove in front of me, sacrificing her life for my own. In a blind rage, I let forth my first force blast, obliterating the remaining demons" Carrie finished

"Impressive" Malus commented.

"It doesn't end there" Carrie interjected. Once the monsters had been killed, and the village repaired, I looked through the town records and found information on my original parents, and found that they were burned at the stake for exhibiting similar powers"

            "Why would they have been burnt?" Malus asked. Curious.

"The town judiciary was fearful of their power, fearful that they could be agents of Dracula and had them condemned as witches. That was what led to their burning. 

            "My god, that's awful" Malus said with full sincerity.

"Once I realized that, I renounced my faith in the uncaring god, and closed off my mind to adults, for it was the adults that condemned my parents to the stake". 

            "But what of the Belmont, he is an adult as well, surely after being near him you must feel a little hypocritical" Malus pointed out.

            "That's true, but during the course of our time in the castle, he changed from the clumsy goof I saw him as, to a courageous, and driven young man determined to save all of Europe" Carrie said. "During his fight against Death, something must have happened to him, because he had a look about him, that I haven't seen since I lost my foster-mother" 

            "Did you question him about it?" Malus pegged on a little further. 

"No, but, if it's one thing I've learned about these types of situations, it's better to not to ask about them" Carrie finished.

            "Sounds like you both did a little maturing over the course of time," Malus said. 

Carrie was about to comment, when she lost her footing and slid down the edge of a hill.

 Malus tried to look down but due to the fog found it impossible, he immediately began to panic, and worry, what if she broke her neck on the way down, What if..

            "Malus!!" was heard from the bottom of the murky hill", disrupting Malus from his thoughts, and brightening his spirits.

            "Carrie, are you alright?" Malus called out to her.

He didn't get a reply, and immediately ran down the side of the hill, making it a little better for him to see as he ran through the mist, thankful that it only covered up the middle of the hill.

            By the time he reached the bottom of the hill, he found Carrie. Stuck in a giant Mud Puddle, which led off into a swamp a good ways off. "Why me, why me?" Carrie said with mixture of tears and mud on her face.

            Malus looked on, not knowing what to say, so instead he began to silently laugh at the situation, which soon changed to full blown laughter.

            "What're you laughing at?"  Carrie said as she rose up from the mud, stomped over to Malus, unknowingly splashing more mud on her.

            Once she was at eyelevel with Malus, she looked at him coldly, and lowered her forehead so that it looked like she had an angrier look to her, effectively ending Malus' laughter, and putting him right where she wanted her. 

She subconsciously picked up a large handful of mud, lifted it above Malus' head, and let it fall down in a resounding splat.

Carrie looked on in a very proud manner, stating that she now had the upper hand against the now equally mud clad youth in front of her.

Not to be outdone however, Malus swiped a small piece of mud that was dripping off of his head, and just as quickly, swiped it right underneath Carrie's nose, giving her an earth made mustache, or "Mudstache" if you will. A look of surprise overtook Carrie's face, giving Malus the look of pride that not to long ago graced Carrie's face.

Confidently, Malus then strode on feeling quite good about himself, until he tripped over Carrie's foot, and face first into the mud.

Carrie looked over at Malus and after wiping off her "mudstache" then walked off to gloat at Malus some more. Unfortunately, this was not lost on Malus, as he, unknowingly to Carrie scooped up a large handful of mud.

Carrie then looked back at malus to do one of the oldest forms of teasing, by sticking her tongue out at Malus, only to have something cold, wet, and disgusting hit it.

Malus then smirked as Carrie's face was then covered by the sloppy, dirty, earth made compound. He then began to sit up and brush the mud from his hair, only to look up, and receive a mud ball of his own directly on the kisser, as it were. He wiped it off, grabbed a large ball of his own, and was pelted again, and again, and yet again.

Soon Malus was covered from head to toe in mud, almost looking like a twin to Carrie, with the mud being in just the right places. He prepared to throw when Carrie spoke up.

"Malus, if I can throw that many mud balls at once, what do you think your chances are of getting that one off at me." Carrie's reply came in the shape of a mud ball that hit her right in the face, "Pretty good, if you keep talking like that" Malus said confidently.

"That's it, you're done for' Carrie replied confidently. They began a mud fight that lasted for a good five minutes until they were dirty, tired, and exhausted. 

During the course of the fight, Carrie's ankle began to act up again, so she was forced to lean up against a tall stick for support. Malus however, was so tired, that he found himself lying down in the mud. 

His coat on a nearby rock so as not to get it to dirty and cold, it was his only choice in keeping himself warm in the upcoming change in temperature.

"Ready to keep going?" Carrie asked wearily 

"The fight, isn't over" Malus said wearily

Thinking he was joking, Carrie started to walk off with the aid of the stick, not content to go through with the battle any further.

"Wait, wait, you're right, It's over," Malus said as he tripped getting up. He tried getting up again, and wound up being unsuccessful.

Frustrated, Carrie walked over to where Malus was, and helped him up, only to be brought back down, and be pinned to the ground by Malus.

"Now the fight is over," he said to Carrie. Carrie merely sighed in frustration.

                                          ~*~

"Not much further now lad, they couldn't have gotten to far" Vincent said as he and Reinhardt walked on, looking for either footprints or ripped pieces of clothing. 

Vincent looked on at the young man beside him. He couldn't help but be impressed with him, even if he did intend to kill him. Lesser men would have given up and called it quits, but he just kept on going, there was that Belmont determination showing through. 

"We should be there in an hour's time.."

His sentence was cut short by the growl of what looked like something that was once a villager, now a vampire. He leapt at the two travelers and pounced on them, and then jumped back again,

"Hit and run tactics, he's not very brave" Reinhardt muttered to himself, as he observed the situation.

He looked over to Vincent who was currently guarding himself with a cross, 'a useless tactic' Reinhardt said to Vincent's ploy. Looking into Vincent's bag full of crosses he grabbed what looked like two wooden stakes tied together in the shape of a cross, and threw the hand made symbol of the church like it was a dagger. He watched as it buried itself into the creature's chest, while the impact stuck the creature to the ground. 

Vincent looked on as the creature writhed in agony. "My ancestors found more practical uses for the cross" Reinhardt stated as he walked over to the once pure villager.

"You'll never get anything out of me mortal." The vampire said as it coughed up blood. "I'm not looking for anything, I just want a question answered" Reinhardt said in a calm, confident, manner. 

"What type of question?" the puzzled undead asked. 

"Have you seen two young children walk through here?" Reinhardt asked, hoping that the fanged fiend in front of him would give him the answer he sought.

"Everyday mortal, do you think I'd let something like a couple of children get by me as hungry as I am, I haven't had a good meal in months, save for a few rats."

Angered Reinhardt unsheathed his dagger and cut a quick, narrow, slice across the vampire's throat. Reasoning was out of the question, for vampires were beyond feelings, so being rough and ruthless was the only answer.

"I'll ask this one more time, did you see them, Yes or NO?" Reinhardt said with more anger in his voice than he should have had at the moment.

"No" the now slowly dying vampire answered.

Frustrated, Reinhardt stalked away after sheathing his dagger, leaving the vampire to die, alone, and forever in agony.

"But what about my cross?" Vincent queried. "Go get it" Reinhardt stated casually.

Looking back at the now convulsing vampire, Vincent began to have second thoughts; after all, a vampire is always at the most dangerous near death, for all it needs is one unfortunate second, to pounce on it's prey and drain it of it's blood

Reinhardt looked on and saw Vincent quickly walk by him. "Where's your cross" Reinhardt asked. "I have others," Vincent stated, almost not wanting to continue the conversation any further. "Come, we're losing daylight" He said as they once again continued on their track.

                                  ~*~

"I said I was sorry," Malus said for what must have been the fifteenth time for him. Shortly after their adventure in the mud, they came across what looked like a hot spring, one that Carrie planned to take full use of, if Malus could keep his eyes to himself.

            The hot spring could have gotten there any number of ways, from a natural lava deposit, to the fires from hell coming up due to this areas unnatural behavior. Any explanation was acceptable, as this was Castlevania after all.

            Malus sat, hoping Carrie would return his response, but was beginning to get impatient. "Are you having any trouble?" Malus asked back to Carrie, who was getting changed behind some conveniently thick foliage.

            "No, thank you, Malus" Carrie said, with irritation leaking through every syllable, as she had no intention on having Malus watch her, or help her undress.

            With his question answered, Malus leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and began to whistle a strange tune (A.N. the opening violin theme).

            Carrie then carefully stepped out, and tiptoed out to the nearest hot spring. Dipping her feet in one at a time, she slowly lowered herself into the steaming hot water.

            Letting the water, entrance her. From her neck, down to her toes, she felt the effects of the nice, hot, water soothe her mentally, and physically.

            She then began to clean up from the long, and arduous job that took place back in Castlevania.

            Malus looked on mesmerized as Carrie washed off the dirt and grime from the front of her body. Although he was incapable of seeing her from the front, he could see her pale and beautiful figure just fine from behind.

            He was about to turn away when he heard he whimper out in pain. He looked back and saw her try to wash her back with her right arm, only to have her reach over and grab it with her free hand, making the rag fall into the hot spring.

            "Damn you old man" Malus said to himself as he cursed the actions of one Charlie Vincent for inadvertently stabbing Carrie in her right arm. 'I promised myself that nothing would happen to her' Malus said mentally.

            Carrie continued to struggle with her arm, until she heard footsteps. She quickly picked up the rag, lowered herself into the water and covered the front of her body up with the wet rag. "Who's there?" she asked warily. She was about to mention that she was armed, but then she noticed her rings lay over by her clothes. 

An attempt at a force ball would just hurt her more due to the charged energy in the water.

            "It's just me," Malus said with his hands raised. "What do you want? To see me naked?" Carrie said in a shocked manner. "I've come to help wash your back" Malus offered. Carrie then looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Carrie replied like she had just been struck by lightning.

            "I promise I won't look at anything," Malus said as he looked at Carrie with full sincerity. Carrie weighed her options, and then sat down with her left arm covering her chest, while her other one laid limp at her side. 

            "Don't get any ideas like you did back at the mud pit Malus" Carrie warned.

Malus walked over, took the rag and slowly began to wipe off any filth residue from her back. He began to do it in a slow, circular manner. A manner that was almost hypnotic on Carrie.

            "Do you do this often?" Carrie said as she became more and more enamored in Malus' handiwork. "Once long ago, with my wife, Lisa" Malus said calmly. "I thought you weren't Dracula anymore?" Carrie said.

            "I merely posses the count's memories, not his body. I am in everyway a reincarnated form of the count, seeing as how his previous physical form was badly damaged due to many battles with both the Belmont clan, and his own son, Alucard." Malus said while he was finishing Carrie's back, she raised her arms to be washed.

"But what was that being that Reinhardt fought in the keep back at Castlevania?" Carrie asked. "That was merely the previous body of the count, possessed by a willing vampire's spirit, and given only a fraction of Dracula's true power" Malus finished.

            "I'm sorry I asked" Carrie said, almost unsure of what Malus would do after revealing his master plan.

            "Don't be, I've enjoyed talking to you immensely," Malus stated. "I must be a real pain, having to be taken care of and all"

            "No trouble at all, and don't worry about talking about your problems, after all, you were the first to state your own" Malus said.

            "Yes, but why would you be interested, it's not like we have much in common" Carrie stated.

            "Not true, for you see, you and I are more alike then you would imagine" Malus stated as he wrung out the rag he had finished bathing Carrie with.

            "How so?" Carrie said puzzled. 

"My wife, Lisa. She had been trying to make medicine for the sick and dying, but when the town judiciary had found out about it, they had her burned at the stake for fear that she could be a witch" Malus said in a very morose manner.

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about something so personal" Carrie said in a very apologetic way.

            "It's not your fault, I was the one who brought it up" Malus said as he tossed the rag into the water. Noticing the not to far away clouds, Malus spoke up again: "You should get dressed, there's a storm moving in" Malus said as he walked away with his head hung low.

            Carrie stepped out of the hot spring, rag in hand and tiptoed back to the bushes, which concealed her clothing. While getting dressed Carrie began to think about what she had heard.

            'Lisa again, does he really see me, or does he Lisa when he looks at me?' Carrie thought dejectedly.

            Later on, while the rain began to come down, Carrie and Malus sought shelter in a nearby cave. A fire roared thanks to some nearby wood that Malus had managed to get before the rain had come, while Carrie lit the makeshift fire starter logs with a small blast of energy.

            "Thanks, without your capabilities, we'd have pneumonia by now" Malus said gratefully. "You're welcome' Carrie said. She had been very quiet since they had gotten here, and had gotten the fire started.

            "What's wrong Carrie?" Malus stated as he put his arms across his chest.

This was hard for Carrie to get out, but she felt she had to, or else she would go crazy over it.

            "Malus, I know how you feel about me, I've seen it in your eyes. But I've seen the same look when you spoke of Lisa" Carrie said, getting everything off of her chest.

            "What're you getting at?" Malus asked curiously.

"My point is Malus, when you look at me, do you see Lisa, or do you see me?" Carrie said with dead on seriousness.

            Malus knew that this was coming, so he took a deep breath, and began to speak from his heart.

"I don't see Lisa when I look at you, I see what Lisa had inside of her when I look at you" Malus said calmly but firmly as he looked Carrie square in the eye.

            "What do you mean Malus" Carrie asked. 

"What I mean is, during our battle for example. When I insulted you, you weren't afraid to attack, because you stood up for what you believed in, that you weren't just a child,

That you were stronger than that," Malus said wholeheartedly.      

            "I am attracted to you because you have that something within you that Lisa had, a will to stand up for what you believe in, and that's something not found very often in a woman" Malus finished warmly.

            Carrie looked at Malus, and for the first time in years, felt tears coming from her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her in years. It was something that had actually made her feel special.

            Malus looked at Carrie, and was at her side in an instant. "Please don't cry, Carrie, I'm." he was cut off by Carrie's finger, and was soon was embraced by Carrie, and held longer than any other person in her life.

            "No' one's ever said anything like that to me ever Malus, thank you" she said as a light tear fell down her cheek.

            Malus returned her embrace, and then felt her shiver from the cold. He took his jacket off, and draped it over her, and then leaned up against the wall of the cave, prepared for a long night's rest.

Well here it is in all it's glory, please Read and Review.


	3. the end of the adventure

The end of the adventure 

Well this is the third and most dramatic part of my story. I hope you enjoy it because I've enjoyed writing it, peace out. I do not own any of the mentioned characters in this story, now onto the fic.

Carrie awoke with Malus' Coat still draped over her like a blanket. She looked around the cave, but did not find the said owner of the coat. She looked again and saw him putting a mound of dirt on the fire. Carrie crawled over to him and fell against Malus' back, the coat still draped over her shoulders.

            "Did you get a good night's sleep?" the now smiling young boy asked the once highly introverted girl at his back. "The best in years" Carrie said, almost as if she wasn't fully awake.

            Malus turned around and pressed against Carrie's ankle. Seeing no flinching, nor did he hear Carrie cry out, he sighed in relief. "Your ankle must be fully healed by now," Malus said looking up at Carrie.

            Testing his theory, Carrie got up and walked around the cave, and sure enough, her ankle had returned to its uninjured state. Malus walked over to her, his coat now on his shoulders.

            "What now?" Malus asked Carrie.  "I'm not sure, I don't really have a place to stay, when I left the village to come here, I vowed never to return to the people that took my parents from me" Carrie stated.

            "Then we'll just have to keep going till we find a place to call home," Malus said while placing a hand on Carrie's shoulder.

            "We?" Carrie asked, puzzled with Malus' choice of words. "No one would accept us here, with your magic, and my supposed ties to the count, this entire section of Transylvania would do nothing but persecute us" Malus said.

            Carrie didn't like where this was going, but it was true, she didn't have anyone, and she wasn't one of the most liked in her village, and after her adventure, it was almost assured that Malus would be treated no different.

            "Come with me Carrie, we could start a new life together, free of our persecutions, free of our history, free with only each other." Malus said, almost pleading to Carrie.

            'Start anew' Carrie thought, 'away from the adults, away from the pain and hatred. With no one but Malus' "This is all so sudden Malus, I'm not so sure" Carrie said. She was silenced by Malus' gloved finger moving to her lips.

            "Take all the time you need" Malus said calmly as he embraced Carrie again, thankful that she returned the gesture.

            Carrie remained this way for a while until she spoke: "we should probably get going, Reinhardt's probably out looking for both of us"      

            "Don't you mean 'You' Malus said softly. "? You may be surprised, he may actually be just as forgiving as I was" Carrie said with a faint smile creeping up on her lips.

            " How much further old man?" Reinhardt questioned with a slight, hint of anger in his voice. "Not much further lad, it looks like their tracks are still fresh" Vincent replied to the driven descendant of the Belmont's. 

"I warn you old man, if those two are anywhere near death I won't be as forgiving as I once was, after I've dragged you back to town, and have you tried for murder"

Vincent merely scoffed at his threat. "Once they are told of what I have truly done, then they will **have** me as a saint". Vincent replied with chilling confidence in his voice.

"You delusional fool, they'd never look at you with anything but contempt for what you did to those children" Reinhardt said coldly.

"Why would they? You know their history. The girl was related to the legendary witch Selpha Belnades, who knows what sort of dark magic she is willing to put our poor country, hell even the world through should she become powerful enough. 

The boy was/is Dracula, the devil Incarnate, There's no way in hell that the village would look at me in the way of a sinner." 

Calmly, Reinhardt responded to Vincent's insane rant. 

"The boy may be a different story altogether, but my ancestor, Trevor Belmont fought alongside that very "Witch", and from what his notes said, she was one of his most trusted companions" Reinhardt finished.

"What are you getting at boy?" Vincent said. "What I'm getting at is that I trust my family's words, and if they say that Selpha was a trusted ally, than so could her ancestors be as well" Reinhardt finished, somewhat proudly.

"If I remember correctly, your ancestors were almost banished from their village in Wallachia as well Boy, for their power. How do I know that you're not just helping the girl for the sake of your own history with the inhabitants of this country?"

Although seething with anger on the inside, Reinhardt calmly looked at Vincent with a mild glare, and replied to the wizened hunter of the undead.

"You don't old man, and that is hardly any of your concern, for your real concern is finding those children, and watching your tongue while you still have it in your mouth." Reinhardt warned darkly as he edged his short sword closer and closer to Vincent's throat. 

Nervously, Vincent began to fidget, until he landed the palm of his hand on the same dagger that he had stabbed Carrie with earlier.

 "Quite, well, we've gotten this far, let's see how much further your legs can carry you" Vincent said with an oddly jovial tone to his voice, which replaced his previously nervous one. 

Wary, Reinhardt watched as Vincent trotted on ahead of him with a confident smirk on his face. Reinhardt refused to take his eyes off of his eyes off of the pudgy hunter, even while sheathing his dagger.

Reinhardt continued on for a few short steps until he heard a rumbling noise, he was very familiar with the noise, but found himself whirling around like a snake to its prey.

Staring back at Reinhardt were four skeletons seated atop of the familiar mechanical contraptions that moved on their own, they had given Reinhardt some trouble before, but they were only a mere annoyance to him, now that he had experience with them.

"You gents again? Well might as well get this over with nice and quick" Reinhardt said as he deftly slipped his whip from off of his hip holster and let it fall and coil over to his side like a leather snake.

Unhindered, and not the least bit intimidated, the skeletons flicked their bony wrists mounted on the handlebars of their mechanical steeds, and listened to the growls that erupted from the wheeled beasts beneath the bony riders.

Reinhardt stood firm and watched as all four of them charged him. His only response: A war cry.

~*~

As Malus and Carrie trudged on, Carrie began to hear many thoughts going on in her head at once, some good, some bad, some debating over running away with Malus, some undecided. Finally deciding to silence the thoughts, Carrie chose what she should say.

"Malus, I've decided, I'll go with you" Carrie said to the boy who was now standing ridged and firm, but was slowly developing a smile, a large smile. "Did I hear correctly, you **want** to run away with me?" Malus said, hoping that his ears weren't lying to him.

"Yes, after all, I have nowhere else to go" Carrie said with some somberness to her voice.

This was not lost on Malus however; as he walked over to Carrie and put his hands on the sides of her arms, and held her close.

"I'd never put you through anything you wouldn't want to go through Carrie, you know that as well as I do"

"I know, it's just that, I'd be leaving my mother behind, as well as Reinhardt" Carrie said silently.

"You could always visit them," Malus said to her hopefully. "No, we couldn't we must disappear from here, we can't come back unless we want to risk getting killed"

"I'd never let that happen to you, I'd protect you from anything" Malus said with firmness and finality in his voice as he held Carrie a little closer.

"Thank you Malus, but I know what must be done when I see Reinhardt next," Carrie said still looking down at Malus' chest.

"I'll ask Reinhardt to tell everyone that he slew the count just as his ancestors did before him, and that I died trying to avenge my mother"

Carrie finished with tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to run away from her problems like this, but she really had no choice. Even if she did return to the village, they would attack her, and Malus. The outcome could end in two different albeit very similar scenarios.

She could return, and watched as the other villagers would attack her and burn her at the stake, just as her parents were. All of this would infuriate Malus, causing him to release his full fury on the village and the world.

The other scenario would be just as vile. They would both return, but the villagers would attack and kill Malus, again taking someone close from Carrie, and yet again causing the same outcome from her. She would kill Malus' murderers just as if they were the same demons that took her adoptive mother from her, Unable to stand the possibility of either situation coming true. Carrie had decided that what she was doing was the best course to take in order to stay alive. Not just for her, but for Malus as well.

Light tears fell from Carrie's eyes thus reflecting the inner conflict that she felt inside of her. Malus saw this and whipped the crystalline droplets from her face. Carrie looked up to see Malus with an almost misty eyed look as well. Slowly, Carrie brought her hand to his cheek and began to caress it. She then began to stand up on the tips of her toes and bring her lips to Malus' lips. They were almost there, when an explosion went off.

"What was that?" Carrie said as she turned away from Malus, a little to soon for his liking.

Running out to the source of the explosion, Carrie saw what looked like two of the exploded skeletons and their mechanical steeds. Reinhardt was currently busy with the remaining two skeletons.

The creatures circled Reinhardt. Each taking turns to swing at him with their bone clubs. Reinhardt countered with his short sword in a sort of mock swordplay. One skeleton growing tired of the current game charged at Reinhardt and was prepared to use its momentum to smash in Reinhardt's brains.

Reinhardt watched as the skeleton charged in at him and ducked as the hard club swooped over him. Regaining hi previous height, Reinhardt swung his whip out at the Skeleton and wrapped the end of it around the bony being's neck, giving the undead creature a very serious case of whiplash.

Reinhardt watched as the creature flew from the steed, in the opposite direction, while the mechanical beast it rode upon skidded to the ground, and turned over onto its side once its rider and sense of direction was lost.

The skeleton Reinhardt had liberated from the motorcycle smashed to pieces onto the ground with the sudden impact. Once Reinhardt had collected himself, he turned his attention to the remaining Skeleton.

Steeling himself, Reinhardt watched as the Skeleton flicked its bony wrist on the handlebars of the beast it rode upon, eliciting a series of deep growls from it. The skeleton charged at Reinhardt, with its bone club out to the side, ready to be swung at Reinhardt with deadly precision.

Reinhardt leaped over to the side, as the creature suddenly leaped over the hill that was in front of them, giving Reinhardt a chance to throw a knife straight at the underbelly of the mechanical steed, hoping that would stop it.

Reinhardt was only half right as the knife lodged itself right into the main part of the steed's stomach, which soon started to bleed a clear, foul smelling fluid upon landing.

Seeing that the skeleton was still intact, Reinhardt readied his final weapon, a vial of holy water, hoping that it would engulf the creature in flames. "What else am I going to use it for?" Reinhardt said as he prepared to throw the vial straight at the mounted creature, when he was interrupted by a burst of light that soon engulfed the skeleton in flames.

Reinhardt looked back after shielding his eyes to see Carrie lowering her hands back to their regular position. "Carrie" Reinhardt shouted ecstatically as he ran, and embraced the young girl. "Thank god you're alive," Reinhardt said as he found himself swinging the young girl around.

"It's good to see you to Reinhardt" Carrie said as she was lowered to the ground. "How did you do that?" Reinhardt asked the empowered youth. "Malus told me that the liquid coming out of the skeleton's mount was flammable, so I shot out a small blast and finished your job for you, yet again"

Reinhardt let that last comment slip this time as he slowly walked over to Malus, who had his head lowered, refusing to look up at the Belmont descendant.

"Why did you help me? A Belmont?" Reinhardt asked the purple clad youth.

"I didn't, I was helping Carrie" Malus stated to Reinhardt, still not raising his eyes to Reinhardt's level. "You could've just let me die and not have told her anything about that liquid" Reinhardt said in matter of fact tone of voice.

"True, but Carrie would've been upset if she had lost another one close to her, I never want to see her unhappy again" Malus said as he clenched his hand in a fist.

Seeing this Reinhardt began to put the pieces together. "You truly care about her don't you," He said to the determined youth.

"Enough to run away with her" Carrie said as she stepped between the two. "What are talking about?" Reinhardt said, making sure his ears didn't deceive him.

"Reinhardt, in this adventure I feel like I was forced to grow up in a mere matter of days, like each event was something that made me see just how cruel reality can be to the eyes of a child. But, as of late, Malus has stood by me and helped me be natural again and helped me see things from my own perspective, and age again" Carrie said.

"Because of this, I've decided to stay by his side, even if it means leaving the village where I was raised. The villagers would only cause the both of us pain anyways." Carrie said gloomily. This was rectified however by Malus' gloved hand embracing her own, giving it a gentle squeeze, and giving her a reassuring smile.

'They truly care about one another' Reinhardt thought as he looked on at the couple with a slight smile. "What should I tell the villagers?" Reinhardt asked

"Tell them I died defending my mothers name, and that I found meaning, and light in my life, in that castle of gloom and darkness" She finished trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her eyes at any moment.

Seeing this, Reinhardt embraced Carrie, letting her know that she would never be forgotten. Turning his attention from Carrie, he looked Malus straight in the eye, and spoke:

 "A few hours ago I fought you as Dracula, and few minutes after that you protected this girl, and she protected you. Now you have shown that you truly do have a conscience. But right now, I don't care who you are; just promise me that you'll protect this girl with your life, and that you don't make the same mistake that I did"

Malus had remained silent for a long time, but now he spoke upon hearing of Reinhardt's folly. "I take it you mean the flower girl. I feel for your losses, but if it's any consolation, I had nothing to do with her transformation, that was solely the fault of a headstrong follower among the castle halls." Malus said to Reinhardt.

"That helps a little, but you still haven't promised me anything" Reinhardt said.

Seeing that the Belmont meant good on his request, Malus stared him straight in the eye and replied: "I promise to stand by her and to protect her," Malus said. He couldn't help but mentally laugh at the way it sounded like a wedding vow. 'I always was

To melodramatic' he thought to himself

"Don't worry, I'll tell your story to all who ask" Reinhardt said.

"Then allow me, to give you a going away gift!!" Vincent said stepping out of the shadows, with a vial of holy water held above his head.

Reinhardt had leaped at the old man, but was stopped when Vincent stabbed him right in his lower left leg.

Reinhardt felt his old injury from his fight with Death come back to haunt him when the knife was stuck into his leg, forcibly immobilizing him for the time being.

Carrie knew what Vincent was here for, and she'd be damned if he was going to take Malus away from her, she'd already lost too many in her life.

Carrie readied herself to blast forth an orb at Vincent but was the unfortunate recipient of a hard shot to her jaw, causing her to tumble to the ground. As her world began to go black, her final thoughts were 'Malus, please forgive me'

Watching Carrie fall to the ground, Malus then lost control and leaped at the old man, hell bent on ending his life, only to be caught in a vice like grip.

"Say good bye, true prince of darkness" Vincent said as he threw Malus to the ground and the vial of holy water with him.

Unimaginable Pain surged through Malus' body. Holy fire burned his outsides and his insides now. He looked at Carrie as she regained consciousness, only to wake up and see Malus burning to ashes.

"Malus!!" Carrie said as she crawled over to his burning, now disintegrating form, and held him close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry!" she said as tears fell down her face. 

Carrie felt the flames, but paid them no heed, as she held her dying love's body close to her. She soon felt an ashen hand lightly grasp her cheek.

"It's alright sweetheart, at least you are able to live, and at leas I was able to spend a little bit of time with you" Malus said as more and more of his body began to crumble away like so much dust.

"My only regret was that we weren't able to kiss each other," Malus said sadly.

Not missing a single word, Carrie leaned in and pressed her lips to Malus' as more and more of his face began to burn, and disintegrate away to nothingness.

To most people, it would have been a thing of disgust, to others, a thing of oddness. But to these two unlikely lovers, it was something that would be remembered as their last moments together, loving each other even after death had taken one of them.

"You still shed your tears for him child? You foolish little girl" Vincent said uncaringly. "But, while you will remain a fool, I will be immortal, as the Man who beat the Belmont's, the one who no longer lived in their shadow, the one who after years of endless work, and exhausting hunting, I've finally done it. I have killed Dracula, the King of the Vampires" 

Vincent said as if he was walking on cloud nine, like he had been drunk on a hallucinogen.

Carrie did not listen to Vincent, for his words fell on deaf ears to her, his words however were not completely ignored.

"Are you finished?" came a very refined, British accent. Vincent turned around to see a man clad in a dapper green suit, bowler hat and oddest of all, pointy tail flicking from side to side.

"Who the devil are you? How dare you interrupt me?" Vincent said starting up another insane rant.

Calmly, the suited man, reached into his briefcase, and pulled out a scroll of some kind. Once this was done, he spoke: "You may not remember me, But, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll remember this as he held up the scroll adorned at the bottom with Vincent's name"

Remembering now, Vincent spoke up, this time in an annoyed tone of voice. "Oh it's you, what do you want? To sell me something?" Vincent said as he started to get impatient.

"No, you've already purchased far too much already" The suit clad man now said.

"What're you getting at Mr." Vincent said, at an apparent loss of words.

             "Renon, my name is Renon" the suit clad man said. "I'm here to remind you about the dangers of spending to much of your money" Renon said.

            "What do you mean?" Vincent said, starting to grow a little frightened of where this conversation was going.

            Smiling, Renon spoke one of his favorite lines to his victims: "Didn't you read the fine print? If you purchase to many items from me, or another like me, then you must suffer the consequences" Renon said smiling the entire way.

            Having remembered what he had researched on these types of devils beforehand, Vincent began to sweat. He had only wanted to be prepared. So he found himself purchasing almost more than he could carry, and to that end, he had inadvertently sealed his fate.

            "What are you going to do to me?" Vincent said as sweat was now running off of his face, and into his silvery beard.

            "Let's just say that there'll be hell to pay" Renon said as he smiled and a gust of wind and light picked up, in a flash of light. Renon had changed himself to what could only be described as a floating suit of armor without the lower body, and a goat's head on top. It had a pair of large bat wings, and a three pronged trident in its right hand.

            Vincent had never been so frightened in his entire life, he had now literally gotten all of hell angered, and after him. What happened? Was this hell's answer to him for killing off the king of the vampires? He would never know.

Renon grabbed Vincent from the top of his head and squeezed so that he would maintain a good grip on his prey. He looked over to the side and saw a glowing red portal open up on the ground. Casually floating over to it, he looked down to see a mass of arms, faces, hands, and screams all in eternal agony for their own misdeeds.

With one final gesture, the creature that was once Renon looked at Vincent and spoke, but all the while not moving his lips. 

"There'll be hell to pay" Renon said to Vincent before a large red hand shot up from the abyss below, an grabbed Vincent like he were nothing more than a ragdoll, and brought him down screaming all the way.

Finally regaining consciousness, Reinhardt gripped the small dagger and pulled with all his might and was soon freed from the dagger's foul bite. He looked over after disposing of the dagger, only to see Carrie holding what looked like a pile of ashes, and Renon standing there adjusting his tie and hat.

"Renon, What're you doing here? Where's Vincent?" Reinhardt said as he limped over to the evil salesman.

Smiling, the salesman adjusted his sunglasses and spoke: "You might say he, dropped off of the face of the earth" Renon said casually.

Reinhardt was about to comment when he heard a crumbling noise. He looked over to see Castlevania start to burn and crumble away.

"You'd best start going, the castle is falling apart. Renon said he gestured to the mechanical steed of one of the skeletons and made it come over to where Reinhardt stood.

"This will take you away from here, but only away from the castle, after that you're on you own" Renon said as he slowly walked away. "What about you?" Reinhardt asked.

"Don't worry about me, just save your own hides" Renon said as he walked away in the mist shrouded area which Carrie had come from earlier.

Not Hesitating Reinhardt climbed on and called out "Carrie come on, we have to go" Reinhardt said frantically.

Carrie looked down as she watched the final ashes fly away. 'Goodbye my love' she thought as she jogged over to Reinhardt and mounted the mechanical steed, which then carried them away from the castle.

Well that's that, I hope to get some good reviews, and don't worry, I've got another part coming soon.      

   ****


End file.
